El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by Debi-chan
Summary: Aoko lleva mas de dos meses de viaje acompañando a su padre en uno de sus casos, pronto será el cumpleaños de Kaito y Kid lleva tiempo sin aparecer... ¿Qué habrá planeado Kid para conseguir que vuelva el día de su cumpleaños? Cap. 5 UP! KxA
1. Chapter 1

**El mejor regalo de cumpleaños**

Aoko caminaba por la playa con la vista perdida en el horizonte y una mirada triste y melancólica se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ya hacía dos meses que no veía a Kaito, ya que se tuvo que ir de viaje con su padre por uno de sus casos. Otra de las razones de su tristeza era que dentro de unos días sería el cumpleaños del chico, y desde que se fue no había vuelto a saber nada mas de él. _"Casos, casos y mas casos…"_ pensaba Aoko algo enfadada mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa. _"¿Es que mi padre no sabe pensar en los demás?" _mientras pensaba esto último, una pequeña lagrima traicionera se le escapó, pensando en que no volvería a ver a Kaito en mucho tiempo, y eso le molestaba, sobretodo porque su cumpleaños estaba cerca y no lo iba a poder ni felicitar. Otra de las cosas extrañas, es que desde que Aoko y su padre se fueron, no ha vuelto a saberse nada de Kid y eso le desconcertaba al inspector.

– ¡Ya estoy aquí! –dijo Aoko cuando entraba en su casa y se dirigía donde estaba su padre dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación.

– No lo entiendo... –decía Geizo muy nervioso haciendo caso omiso a la entrada de su hija en casa y caminando de un lado a otro sin parar mientras Aoko lo observaba imaginándose a que se debía eso.

– ¿Que pasa papá¿Por qué caminas de un lado a otro de la habitación, si se puede saber? –le preguntó imaginándose lo que iba a contestarle, ya quedesde hace algún tiempo estaba así.

– ¡Que siguen sin tener noticias de Kid en la comisaría¡Y lo que no entiendo es el porqué ha desaparecido así de repente sin dejar rastro desde que vinimos aquí por lo del caso este…!

– Papa… –suspiró resignada– mientras estés aquí no podrás averiguar nada, primero acaba el caso que tienes entre manos y luego, cuando volvamos, ya te pondrás con Kid ¿vale? Y ahora ven al comedor que voy a hacer la cena.

– Tienes razón… Espero acabar pronto con este caso y así poder volver a casa.

– Y yo también… –pensó triste la chica mientras se caminaba hacia la cocina

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un chico de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos azules maquinaba un plan en su escondite.

– Espero que esto funcione para que Aoko vuelva… –decía tristemente el chico, pero pronto esa tristeza pasó a una sonrisa un tanto malvada– Pobre Inspector… lo haré venir del caso para nada, pero si con esto consigo que ella vuelva…

Varios días después, a solo un día del cumpleaños de Kaito, el inspector llegaba a su casa más pronto de la hora. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue al comedor donde se encontró a su hija viendo las noticias de diferentes emisoras de televisión, buscando cualquier indicio de Kid que hiciese que volviesen antes de tiempo a casa y así poder ver a Kaito en su cumpleaños.

– Núnca estás cuando se te necesita de verdad... –decía susurrando la chica con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Aoko que estás buscando? – le preguntó su padre algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su hija.

– ¡Ah…! Hola papá, no buscaba nada… – le contestó un tanto nerviosa Aoko.

– Como no haces más que cambiar a diferentes canales de noticias pues… -insistió Geizo.

– Tranquilo, que no pasa nada…. Por cierto ¿como es que vienes tan pronto de trabajar hoy?

– ¡Ah si! Venía a decirte que ya he acabado con el caso y ya podemos volver a casa.

– ¡De verdad! –dijo Aoko dando un salto hacia su padre y abrazándolo por el cuello– ¡Que bien¿Y cuando vamos a volver?

– Volveremos dentro de tres días.

Esto ultimo desmoralizó a la joven, ya que aunque iban a volver a casa, era dentro de tres días, y el cumpleaños de su amigo era al día siguiente, así que al final resultaría que no podría verle en su cumpleaños y el regalo, que todavía estaba por comprar, se lo tendría que entregar pasado varios días, cosa que no le hacia mucha ilusión, ya que todos los años le felicitaba el mismo día y se iban a celebrarlo por ahí pero ese año era distinto.

Se sentó en el sofá intentando esconder su rostro para que su padre no la viese así, y en la caída le dio a un botón del mando de la televisión que cambió de canal. La sorpresa del inspector y de Aoko, fue enorme cuando escucharon a lala chica de las noticias decir que Kid el ladrón, retaba a volver al inspector Nakamori porque iba a robar una joya valorada en millones de yenes que estaba en un museo que acababan de inaugurar hace poco y que el robo seria al día siguiente, el día del cumpleaños de Kaito. Aoko no podía salir de su asombro, lo que no había conseguido encontrar en varias semanas buscando apropósito, lo encontraba en un segundo cuando, sin querer, apretaba un botón del mando a distancia. Geizo sin salir de su asombro, desapareció de repente por la puerta de casa sin decirle nada a Aoko, que ya se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer. Fue a la cocina para hacer la comida y un rato después escuchó a su padre que entraba por la puerta respirando agitadamente por la carrera que había hecho y entraba al comedor a buscar a Aoko que estaba poniendo la mesa.

– Aoko deja eso para cuando tengamos un rato, si es que lo tenemos, porque nos vamos esta tarde a las seis –le dijo Geizo todavía respirando con dificultad y sentándose en el sofá bruscamente del cansancio.

– ¿¡Queeeé!? –dijo Aoko muy alarmada- ¡¡Papá que son las tres¡¡Y tenemos que tener el equipaje y todo recogido en dos horas y media!!

– ¿No eras tú la que quería volver antes de mañana?

– Sí pero…

– No hay peros que valgan Aoko –dijo su padre levantándose del sofá con un puño en alto– Mañana por la mañana estaremos allí, y por fin atraparé a Kid. Así que será mejor que hagamos las maletas ya… –dijo mientras corría a su habitación a hacer sus maletas, que rápidamente las tenia ya todas hechas, algo que sorprendió bastante a la chica que le costó un poco mas de hacer.

Comieron deprisa, porque no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de tener que salir de camino al aeropuerto para coger el avión. Cuando acabaron de comer, su padre se llevó casi arrastras a Aoko hasta el aeropuerto donde cogieron el avión por los pelos. La única que pudo conciliar el sueño fue Aoko, ya que el inspector de lo nervioso que estaba porque después de tanto tiempo por fin aparecía el ladrón, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Pero si que durmió, al final, cuando se iban en taxi a su casa, mientras Aoko poco a poco se ponía mas nerviosa porque por fin estaban en casa, y por fin podría ver a Kaito, precisamente en el día de su cumpleaños cosa que había visto imposible en un principio.

En otro lugar, se veía una figura de un chico sentado sobre un edificio mirando por unos prismáticos una casa. Su semblante serio se volvió uno de felicidad al ver que un taxi se paraba en frente de esa casa y de allí salía una chica de pelo castaño alborotado que sonreía feliz, y luego salía un hombre somnoliento que pagaba al taxista mientras sacaban las maletas y luego entraban en la casa.

– Al final si que han venido… –sonreía todavía quitándose los prismáticos de la cara y mostrando unos preciosos ojos azules– Bien… esto va como lo planeé –y saltó, cambiándose de ropa de repente y apareciendo con un traje blanco con corbata roja y camisa azul un monóculo en el ojo derecho y un sombrero de copa blanco– Será mejor que siga con el plan –y saltó del edificio desapareciendo en el azul cielo.

Un rato después, Aoko llamó por teléfono a Kaito, pero como no estaba en casa en esos momentos le dijo a su madre que le avisara de que ella había llegado ya, pero antes de colgar, la madre de Kaito le dijo que por la tarde iría a por ella Kaito, porque como todos los años, el día del cumpleaños de Kaito salían a dar una vuelta y ese día no iba a ser menos. Aoko intentó excusarse diciendo que no hacia falta porque a lo mejor él tenia planes, pero ella le contestó.

– Créeme Aoko, esto es lo que él quiere –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando a un chico de 17 años que acababa de llegar y escuchaba la conversación.

– Vale, pues muchas gracias, lo esperaré. ¡Adiós!

– Adiós Aoko –y colgaron las dos. En ese momento, la madre de Kaito se giró hacia el chico sonriendo.

– Todo va según lo planeado ¿no mamá?

– Si hijo, pero yo de tiprocuraría no enfadar mucho al inspector...¬¬

– Tranquila mamá, sé lo que hago... –y se dirigió hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que iba con el traje de Kid.

– Lo sé –acabó su madre con una sonrisa divertida.

Antes de que Kaito llegase a casa de Aoko, Geizo salió deprisa hacia el lugar donde se iba a producir el robo donde estaban ya todos los policías situados en sus lugares y los helicópteros, pero todavía estaban llegando más refuerzos. La gente se iba reuniendo alrededor del museo esperando impacientes la aparición de Kid. Mientras tanto, en casa del inspector, un chico con el pelo alborotado y ojos azules llegaba la puerta de su casa y esperaba a que Aoko saliera. Estaba un tanto nervioso porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y se preguntaba si seguirían igual que siempre o habría cambiado algo. Aoko apoyaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta preguntándose lo mismo, pero abrió la puerta y se encontró con el chico mirándola mas contento de lo normal mientras le sonreía y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

– ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Kaito!! –gritó Aoko mientras corría hacia él. Este, le volvió a sonreír y le contestó.

– Gracias Aoko, pero la próxima vez... ¡¡¡No grites tanto que casi me dejas sordo!!!

–_"No ha cambiado nada"_ ¬¬ –pensó la chica mientras se iban a pasear.

Donde se encontraba el inspector ya hacia 10 minutos que debería haber llegado el ladrón cuando, de pronto, se fijó que cerca de la joya que supuestamente iba a robar Kid, se encontraba un sobre blanco que ponía en el: "Para el inspector Nakamori". Se acercó muy confundido al ver el sobre allí y pensando si no sería otro de los jueguecitos del ladrón. Lo abrió, y leyó en la carta que encontró dentro:

Inspector, como siempre, he conseguido lo que quería, y sé que se estará preguntando a que me refería, ya que la joya sigue en el mismo lugar que siempre, muy simple, he conseguido que volviese… y no diré para que quería yo esto, pues tendrá que descubrirlo por usted mismo.

Atentamente:

Kid.

PD: Discúlpeme por no ir a recibirlo como es debido, pues me ha salido un compromiso al que no debo faltar, nos veremos la próxima vez.

El inspector cuando leyó esto, arrugó la carta en su puño muy enfadado y maldiciendo a Kid por haberle hecho volver tan deprisa para nada, y luego no dignarse ni siquiera a aparecer. Pero también se preguntaba en el fondo el porque quería exactamente que volviese precisamente ese día si luego no iba a ir. Así que muy indignado se dirigió a sus hombres diciéndoles que volviesen a la comisaría que Kid no iba a aparecer ese día, ya que había estado antes allí y les había dejado una nota. Geizo, siguiendo a los policías que ahora se dirigían a la comisaría sin entender nada, volvió a su despacho para poder reflexionar sobre aquella pregunta que tanto le rondaba por la cabeza desde que leyó aquella carta. En otro lugar de la ciudad dos jóvenes hablaban animadamente mientras seguían dando un paseo e iban felices por volver a encontrarse de nuevo y precisamente en el cumpleaños del chico.

– No has cambiado nada Kaito – decía Aoko mientras seguían caminando, ya que el comportamiento del chico seguía siendo el mismo que cuando ella se fue.

– ¿Ah si? Pues tú tampoco has cambiado nada Aoko –le contestó, después de haber levantado la falda de una chica– ¡¡Porque sigues teniendo el mismo genio que siempre!! –reía el chico.

– Muy gracioso... ¬¬ Por cierto Kaito, siento no haberte traído nada por tu cumpleaños, pero con lo del desafió este que Kid había hecho a mi padre, hemos salido muy rápido y...

– No te preocupes Aoko... –la interrumpió Kaito– Verte hoy aquí es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiese tener.

– Kaito... –dijo la chica muy sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo.

– Rosas.

– ¿¿Qué?? –le preguntó atónita y sin entender nada. "_¿Porque de repente dice eso?" _se preguntaba para sí– Un momento...no será que… –susurró entendiendo a lo que refería y recibiendo una sonrisa divertida del mago.  
_  
_– Si estás pensando en lo mismo que yo, mi respuesta es que son rosas –reía Kaito mientras recibía un bolsazo de su amiga que esquivó fácilmente.

– ¡¡Pedazo de pervertido¡¡Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas en un momento así!! –decía la chica corriendo detrás de su amigo que se reía de ella y le sacaba la lengua divertido– ¡¡Como te pille verás, y me da igual que sea tu cumpleaños!!

Y mientras la chica corría detrás de Kaito, este sonreía feliz de volver a verla y de que no hubiese cambiado nada entre ellos después de tanto tiempo. Y en el fondo, Aoko también pensaba igual.

– _"Definitivamente,ella esmi mejor regalo de cumpleaños" _–pensó el chico con una sonrisa mientras volvía a esquivar otro bolsazo.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa!! o aquí tengo un capitulo nuevo de El mejor regalo de Cumpleaños… como muchos se quedaron con las ganas de saber que iba a ocurrir después.. xD (y yo también y eso que soy al autora del fic… xDD) se me empezaron a ocurrir cosas… y aquí esta!!

Os doy las gracias a todos los que leeis mis fics en especial a los que me comentaron que son, **Naiyara**, **Arual17**, **K.Kidda.**, **KittyKitsune-chan**, **LarxeneXII**. De verdad muchas gracias a todos!!

Bueno, espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos Reviews!! :-D

Matta ne!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**El mejor regalo de cumpleaños**

Cap. 2

_- Aunque hayas cumplido hoy los 18 años, sigues siendo el mismo crio pervertido –decía Aoko algo molesta todavía por la acción anterior deL mago, mientras paseaban._

_- ¿Crío pervertido? ¬¬ -le contestó con un tono algo mosqueado pero sin llegar a estarlo._

_- ¡Si! –le enseñó la lengua- y todavía no me has dicho que quieres que te regale…_

_Kaito sonrió poniendo cara de estar pensando en algo, y poco a poco su sonrisa se volvió algo picara mientras le decía a su amiga con el dedo índice levantado hacia arriba._

_- Déjame que me lo piense y cuando lo sepa, te lo diré._

_Su sonrisa traviesa se ensanchó dejando ver su8s dientes. Aoko lo miró algo desconfiada mientras un escalofrío repentino recorrió su espalda._

_- "Que estará tramando este Kaito? ò.ô"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tres días después del cumpleaños de Kaito, la luna brillaba sobre el cielo nocturno y pocas estrellas se veían adornándolo a causa de los numerosos helicópteros que sobrevolaban la oscuridad de la noche.

Se encontraban cerca de un hotel llamado "Las dos lunas" el cual celebraba su inauguración y exponían el rubí "La estrella de la tarde", adquirido recientemente por el dueño en herencia.

Cerca de la entrada, una gran muchedumbre gritaba eufórica y con carteles a cierto personaje, mientras los agentes de policía vigilaban que nadie cruzase las vallas de protección que habían puestas.

Las últimas limusinas de los grandes empresarios invitados a la inauguración de aquel hotel, uno más en la cadena de hoteles que poseía el propietario, estaban llegando, saliendo de ahí hombres y mujeres bien vestidos y trajeados para la ocasión, ya que era una ocasión muy especial. No todas las noches se celebraba una fiesta donde se exponía una de las grandes joyas y se presentaba el escurridizo ladrón de guante blanco, Kid, a llevársela.

Los coches patrulla rodeaban el edificio al igual que innumerables agentes que vigilaban cualquier posible entrada y salida que el ladrón pudiese utilizar. Un enorme camión blanco a prueba de balas se escondía tras el edificio en donde recibían todas las imágenes de las cámaras situadas en el Hotel, dentro y fuera, al mismo tiempo que también recibían las imágenes de los 35 helicópteros que sobrevolaban el lugar.

Un coche gris, nada lujoso, se acercó a la entrada del edificio donde uno de los agentes saló a su encuentro, y viendo a los ocupantes de aquel vehículo, se presentó diciendo su nombre y de la jefatura del cual lo enviaban mientras de la parte de detrás se abría la puerta saliendo de allí un hombre de traje verde y corbata negra.

- Inspector, -dijo el joven agente- todos estamos situados en nuestros puestos y todas la entradas del edifico están completamente vigiladas según como usted ordenó. Además de los 35 helicópteros que vigilan los cielos y mandan las imágenes de las cámaras al furgón, al menor indicio de algo sospechoso nos daremos cuenta enseguida.

- Muy bien… todo va según lo planeado… -murmuraba el inspector de policía- Esta vez seguro que te atrapo, Kid el ladrón!! –dijo levantando su puño derecho en alto en señal de amenaza, mientas una figura se deslizaba por detrás de el situándose a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada fija en el enorme edificio que se erguía enfrente de ellos, con unos brillantes ojos azules.

- Con esas energías seguro que esta vez lo conseguirás!! –le animaba la chica que acababa de salir del automóvil y vestía con uniforme de instituto, llevando en sus manos un bolso azul y un vestido en una percha tapado con un plástico negro que no dejaba ver el color ni la forma de aquel vestido.

- Arigatô Aoko n.n –le contestó mirándola con una sonrisa correspondida por su hija, para después volver su vista con rostro seri0o hacia el agente- esta es mi hija Aoko, acompáñela dentro y dígale por donde tiene que ir para llegar a la sala de fiestas, allí ya le espera el detective Hakuba, luego, diríjase a su puesto..

El agente asintió caminando hacia la puerta del hotel seguido de cerca de la joven que miraba, no con muy buenos ojos, a toda la gente que allí había vitoreando al ladrón, suspiro susurrando un "estúpido ladrón" y entró al edificio junto con el agente.

No muy lejos de allí, en un edifico abandonado, una paloma blanca volaba hacia la azotea con una especie que mini cámara en una de sus patitas. Se posó sonoramente sobre el dedo de una mano enguantada mientras este le quitaba el pequeño transmisor alzando luego su brazo parta que la paloma se fuese. Su capa blanca ondeaba suavemente al viento, mientras se disponía a observar por sus prismáticos nuevamente aquel hotel con una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad en si mismo.

Una figura de un hombre bastante mayor y con un poco de preocupación en su rostro, se acercó lentamente al chico de traje blanco y sombrero de copa que tenia en frente de él y seguía mirando por los prismáticos sin prestar mucha atención al hombre que estaba con el. El anciano pareció murmurar algo antes de decirle con tono notablemente preocupado.

- Señorito Kaito, se está arriesgando demasiado, últimamente no hace mas que aparecer en fiestas y en lugares donde hay mucha gente y temo que lo puedan descubrir o incluso que puedan encontrarlo los de aquella organización…

Kaito se quitó los prismáticos de los ojos, y se giró hasta encontrarse con el rostro del preocupado hombre con cara de haber escuchado demasiadas veces lo mismo.

- Ji siempre estás con lo mismo.. no te cansarás nunca de repetírmelo?

- Pero señorito… -se dispuso a contrariar de nuevo, pero el joven lo interrumpió.

- No va a pasar nada, la vigilancia que han puesto es la misma que otras veces y tengo el plan perfecto para entrar y salir del edificio sin muchos problemas…

- Sin muchos problemas… ¬¬ -le recriminó el anciano mayordomo.

- Ji, ya he realizado muchos robos parecidos y no ha pasado nada, no tiene porque pasar nada ahora tampoco…

El mayordomo suspiró cansado, y aceptó sin rechistar, aunque nada convencido, lo que le dijo el joven que en esos momentos miraba el reloj y luego volvía la vista a sus prismáticos diciendo.

- La fiesta se va celebrar en el enorme salón que tiene techo de cristal, no es así?

- Si, así es…

- Y la joya esta en el centro del salón dentro de una urna de cristal irrompible… -continuó- además, cuando haga mi aparición la luz de la luna dará justo en el centro del salón donde esta la joya… ¡Es perfecto! –dijo girándose a mirar a Ji- puedo comprobar allí mismo si se trata de la joya que contiene a Pandora ante los ojos de todo el mundo mientras me la llevo en las narices del inspector y vuelvo a dejarlo… -rió- en ridículo, como siempre.

Ji frunció el entrecejo ante lo último que dijo pensando para si "este Kaito cada día esta más confiado… ¬¬".

- Y como hará para llegar hasta el salón sin que lo vean ni sospechen nada? No pensará entrar por el techo de cristal?! ¬¬ -le preguntó desconfiado el hombre.

- Pero que cosas dices! ¬¬ Así se podría hacer daño la gente! Y yo también… entraré por la terraza del piso de arriba del salón… hay una suite encima que tiene una terraza con muy buenas vistas además de las vistas del salón… allí me colaré por unos conductos que conducen hacia la sala y haré mi aparición. Luego… -sonrió maliciosamente- me haré pasar por Hakuba, que hoy si que ha venido, y me iré deprisa antes de que se den cuenta de que no soy el… –miró el reloj y dándose cuenta de la hora que era se volvió a girar hacia el anciano y le dijo- será mejor que me vaya yendo ya… solo faltan 10 minutos para las doce y todavía tengo que encender los fuegos artificiales cuando llegue… -y se giró dispuesto a irse cuando se acordó de algo- Ah! Y ten cerca el walkie para avisarme si pasa algo Ji…

El anciano asintió mostrándole el aparato que acababa de coger de dentro de una mochila, y lo encendía.

- Perfecto… -dijo con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia- me voy Ji… y no olvides estarte muy atento! –y le lanzó los prismáticos mientras saltaba para perderse en el oscuro, aunque iluminado cielo nocturno.

Por otro lado, muy cerca del hotel, escondidos en una callejuela cercana, varios individuos vestidos con ropa oscura, miraban hacia aquel edificio rodeado de policías. Uno de ellos, que parecía ser el jefe con un sombrero negro y bigote al que llamaban "Snake", sonrió perversamente y dijo para si.

- Ya te avisamos Kid… y te has estado entrometiendo en nuestro camino demasiado tiempo… esta noche… -dijo con una macabra sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes- será tu última aparición.

Y con risas malévolas se adentraron en el tumulto de gente caminando rumbo hacia el hotel, en busca de su objetivo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dentro del edifico, Aoko caminaba hacia el salón que le había señalado el agente de policía anterior, mientras pensaba en sus cosas, hasta que se encontró con la mirada del detective inglés que la sonreía cálidamente.

Ella imitó el gesto acercándose a él con una pequeña carrerita hasta situarse en frente del joven. Este vestía muy arreglado, con un traje de chaqueta marrón con camisa blanca y corbata también marrón para pasar desapercibido entre los invitados, al igual que todos los agentes que se encontraban dentro.

- Konban wa Saguru! n.n –saludó la joven con una sonrisa.

- Konban wa Aoko! –le saludó él también- pero… que haces todavía con el uniforme del instituto? Ôó –le preguntó algo extrañado.

- Verás… -.- no me dio tiempo de cambiarme porque mi padre tenía mucha prisa y cuando llegó me sacó arrastras de casa y solo pude traerme las cosas para cambiarme aquí.. n.nU

- Bueno… ¬¬U da lo mismo, ahora date prisa en cambiarte que solo faltan 10 minutos para las 12 y…

- DIEZ MINUTOS!! –Gritó Aoko- ¡¿Dónde puedo ir a cambiarme?! Si no estoy en el salón cuando llegue mi padre…

- Tranquila Aoko –intentó tranquilizarla el inglés- mira, en este pasillo no hay ningún baño porque por desgracia están dentro y no puedes entrar así… pero en el piso de arriba…

Pero no llegó a acabar la frase, ya que la chica salió corriendo pasillo arriba dándole las gracias a su amigo y yendo al piso de arriba en busca de un baño donde poder cambiarse de ropa.

- No me ha dejado decirle que por los pasillos de las habitaciones no hay baños… ¬¬U que están dentro de las habitaciones… –susurró para si el detective- aunque ahora no puedo ir tras ella la he perdido de vista… -.-U bueno, por lo menos espero que no se pierda…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.. xD logrará encontrar un baño Aoko? O se perderá? xD bueno, ya veremos… n.n

Espero vuestros Rewievs!! n.n

Nos leemos!

Matta ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa!! Siento mucho no poder subir antes los capítulos pero es que no tengo tiempo!!!! pero intentaré subir pronto.. -.- aunque no prometo nada ^^U

Bueno, os doy las gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, en especial a aquellos que me dejaron comentario! ^^ **Aoko-neechan**,** Arual17**,** Naiyara** y a **Lady Paper (cuando pueda me leere tu fic!! ^^)**

Y de verdad, muchas gracias a **Naiyara** por su apoyo!! y gracias a todos por su paciencia! ^^ **os dedico este capitulo a todos vosotros**! ^^ espero subir muy pronto el capitulo siguiente! (si me dejan un rato libre mis padres y no me quitan el ordenados mis hermanos.. xD)

Bueno, os dejo con el capi ya.. ^^

Reviews!!!!

Ja ne!

Cap. 3

Una joven de cabellos alborotados corría por las escaleras piso arriba, con un bolso en la mano y un vestido envuelto en un plástico negro apoyado a su espalda, que ondeaba a causa de las patadas que le daba al subir las escaleras.

Llegó al último escalón y se tropezó con la bolsa cayendo al suelo de morros sin poder sujetarse a nada. Se frotó con la mano derecha, donde tenía el bolso, la nariz y la mejilla derecha doloridas y miró a los lados donde un largo pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas se abría ante ella. Bufó molesta. Con tantas puertas no sabría donde encontraría el baño, si es que había, o si le tocaría entrar a una de las habitaciones.

Caminó lentamente por el largo pasillo, mirando a los lados e intentando, de vez en cuando, abrir alguna de las puertas que se encontraban cerradas con llave, hasta que se encontró con una puerta entreabierta a su derecha. La abrió lentamente asomando su cabeza para ver si había alguien allí y entrando al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía.

Encendió la luz del cuarto y se sorprendió al ver donde se encontraba. Estaba en una enorme suite, seguramente una de las mejores, que tenía una enorme cama con sabanas de seda natural y preciosas cortinas. Tenía un enorme armario de madera de roble, y una bonita mesa con varias sillas acolchadas y un florero en medio con flores de diferentes colores.

Corrió hacia la puerta de lo que parecía ser el baño y se quedó petrificada al ver que dentro del también enorme baño, había un yakuzzi una ducha a parte por si no querías bañarte en el yakuzzi, un baño, un bidet y el lavamanos que tenia unos preciosos cajoncitos y un espejo bastante grande.

- Valla aquí todo es a lo grande… –susurró la chica.

Dejó las cosas el la puerta del baño y corrió hacia la ventana abierta que daba a la terraza de aquella habitación. Sonrió mientas el viento mecía sus cabellos y se apresuró a asomarse por la barandilla. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente el salón de fiestas, con el techo de cristal, donde se encontraban muchos invitados. Miró hacia el frente y se maravilló con el paisaje. Desde luego eso si esa una bonita vista de su ciudad… Miró el reloj y abrió los ojos de para en par… 4 minutos para las doce.

- Madre mía!!!!! –gritó corriendo dentro del lavavo, cogiendo sus cosas y cerrando la puerta fuertemente- se me ha ido el santo al cielo viendo todo esto!! –decía alterada, desvistiéndose deprisa y pasándose el vestido por la cabeza.

En tres minutos se encontraba y vestida y con los zapatos puestos, todo un record para ella. El vestido era de color azul claro con tirantes que se ataban en un nudo cosido al cuello y con la espalda descubierta hasta las caderas. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unos leves volantes y unas bailarinas blancas. Guardó su uniforme bien doblado en su bolso y salió a la terraza dejándose olvidada la percha con el plástico en el lugar donde se habia cambiado de ropa. Sus cabellos sueltos le caían en cascada sobre los hombros acariciando su espalda con suaves cosquillas, no le daba tiempo a recogérselo y de todas formas tampoco quería hacerlo.

Se acercó a la barandilla apoyando los brazos en ella y admirando las vistas de alrededor mientras la suave brisa de la noche le acariciaba el rostro y mecía sus cabellos provocándole leves cosquillas en los hombros.

- Falta menos de un 1 minuto… –dijo mirando el reloj de pulsera que todavía llevaba puesto- no me da tiempo de nada… al menos admiraré estas vistas y podré ver desde aquí como mi padre atrapa…

Unos repentinos fuegos artificiales interrumpieron a la joven, que se sorprendió y observó maravillada aquellas hermosas luces de colores que brillaban en aquel oscuro cielo. Sonrió pensando que tal vez aquello seria cosa de su padre para dificultar la entrada en escena de Kid por los cielos y no pudo evitar una pequeña risita, pero estaba equivocada, aquello estaba todo planeado para dificultar la visión de los helicópteros, no la de Kid, y así atraer la atención de todo el mundo.

Mientras todo aquello transcurría y los fuegos artificiales atraían la atención de toda la gente y de los policías revueltos que no sabían por donde aparecería el ladrón, tres hombres sospechosos escondidos entre los invitados sonreían macabramente y de forma victoriosa, susurrándoles aquel llamado Snake a sus subordinados: _"Es él, ya es la hora, preparaos la fiesta no ha hecho mas que empezar…" _

Y, en otro lugar, el joven detective ingles observaba a su alrededor entre los invitados con una mirada preocupada buscando a su amiga que no se encontraba por allí, mientras el inspector se preparaba ansioso e impaciente a que el ladrón hiciese su esperada aparición en escena.

Ajena a todo lo que ocurría en el salón que se encontraba bajo ella, Aoko miraba ensimismada los fuegos artificiales con una sonrisa que le surcaba el rostro. Ya se estaban acabando, y las ultimas bengalas de colores iluminaban el cielo, sin sospechar que detrás de ella una figura la observaba en silencio, viendo sus preciosos ojos azules que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y los fuegos artificiales, con el vestido azul que le llegaba a las rodillas y dejaba ver su espalda descubierta mientras sus cabellos caían en cascada por sus hombros acariciando su blanca y suave piel.

El castillo de colores había acabado, y la chica, con una enorme sonrisa, cerró los ojos levantando un poco la cabeza al cielo, dejando que la brisa nocturna echara sus cabellos hacia atrás, mientras la luna iluminaba su rostro haciéndola parecer un ángel.

La figura de detrás sonrió dulcemente, ensimismado en su belleza. Tan dulce, tan inocente, y ajena a que estaba siendo observada por él, cosa que agradecía. Iba a darse la vuelta para ir al salón donde realizaría su robo, cuando vio que la chica se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se maldijo por no haberse ido antes, ahora tal vez podría reconocerlo, pero decidió arriesgarse y se quedó. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a su amiga tan bella.

Aoko salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, había alguien allí con ella. Se giró lentamente con algo de miedo, sin esperar con quien se encontraría detrás. Se sorprendió al ver al ladrón detrás de ella entre la penumbra de la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Valla… -dijo el joven ladrón ocultando su rostro levemente pero sin dejar de mirarla con su amplia sonrisa- Que hace una señorita tan bella aquí sola y no está en la fiesta? –disimuló como si acabase de llegar y no estuviese allí desde que habían empezado los fuegos.

- K-… Kid!! –dijo algo asustada y nerviosa, sabia que se encontraría al ladrón, pero no esperaba hacerlo a solas.-que… que haces aquí?

- No es obvio? –preguntó como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo, haciendo enfadar a la joven- vengo a por la estrella de la tarde… -volvió a sonreír. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas al igual que las de ese piso hacia arriba, ocultando el rostro del chico. La única luz era la de la luna que iluminaba la figura de la joven.

Aoko, bajo la cabeza molesta, refunfuñando para si lo presuntuoso que era ese tío y lo tonta que había quedado delante de él, cuando siente que el ladrón se le acerca lentamente, cogiéndola del mentón hasta encontrarse con sus azules ojos.

Kid le pasó su mano enguantada por la mejilla en una caricia, mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos, perdido en ellos, al igual que la sorprendida chica en los suyos. En ese momento no le importaba nada, ni siquiera si ella le podía reconocer, solo quería tenerla así de cerca, aunque solo fuese una vez.

Se quitó los guantes y se los guardó, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa y diciéndole.

- Siento lo que te he dicho antes… -acarició su mejilla con su mano ahora sin guante, sintiendo la suave piel de ella bajo su mano- no pretendía molestarte hoy… -dijo sin pensar.

- Molestarme… hoy...? –repitió Aoko extrañada- pero si no nos conocemos! –enarcó una ceja.

El mago rió bajo y volvió a decir acercando un poco su rostro al de ella.

- Déjalo, no importa.

Y perdido en la profundidad de sus azulados ojos, al igual que ella lo estaba en los suyos, se acercó lentamente a sus labios, sintiendo sus acompasadas respiraciones y los latidos del corazón que cada vez se aceleraban mas, hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de ella…

Un murmullo repentino se escuchó muy cerca, provocando que el ladrón se separase de golpe de Aoko. La chica habría jurado oír la voz de alguien allí, pero era imposible dado que solamente se encontraban ellos dos solos en esa planta. Ella se encontraba muy quieta, completamente ruborizada y muy extrañada por el comportamiento de Kid, y este al ver a su amiga así sonrió pícaramente recordando lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

- Lo siento señorita, -dijo- pero a causa de mi retraso, no voy a poder realizar mi robo hoy, así que dentro de dos días –levantó dos dedos de su mano de nuevo enguantada- volveré a por la joya, ya que es la que yo buscaba…

- La que buscabas? –preguntó Aoko mas para si que para el ladrón.

- Si señorita, pero me he retrasado, así que dentro de dos días vendré y...

- Valla… siento haberte retrasado…. ¬¬ -le cortó algo molesta cruzando sus brazos. Aunque ni ella misma entendía el porqué de su enfado.

Kaito sonrió acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del mentón para volverse a encontrar con sus azules ojos.

- Ha sido una distracción que me ha salvado la vida… -Aoko se dispuso a contestar, pero Kaito le puso un dedo sobre sus labios y continuó- Aunque es una verdadera pena que no me haya podido retrasar mas… -sonrió picaramente, provocando que las mejillas de la joven se tiñesen de rojo- pero me tengo que ir, espero volver a verla señorita.

Y se despidió de ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y dejándola totalmente ruborizada y sorprendida.

Se alejó de ella haciéndole una reverencia mientras en su mano aparecía una rosa roja y una carta, y se la entregaba diciendo: "Una bella flor, para una hermosa joven", y por otra parte, le daba la carta a nombre de su padre mientras se alejaba de ella para desaparecer con una pequeña explosión de humo.

En el salón, tres individuos camuflados entre los invitados, se maldecían al no tener un plan en el caso de que ese estúpido ladrón no apareciese y la joya fuese la misma que llevaban tantos años buscando. Pandora. Y entre el tumulto de los invitados, tal y como aparecieron, desaparecieron, para alejarse de allí y de los numerosos policías que, infiltrados entre los invitados del salón, buscaban discretamente y muy disgustados por la ausencia de Kid, algún indicio que les dijese que el ladrón estaba allí.

- Las doce y diez… -refunfuñaba el inspector, en el salón de fiestas, mientras dicha fiesta seguía tranquila, sin contratiempos que la estropeasen- Ese estúpido ladrón me ha tomado el pelo!! –se quejaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Aoko… -susurró, para luego salir corriendo en busca del detective inglés que miraba a todos lados con cara de preocupación.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo, ya que andaba por allí cerca, vigilando la joya que custodiaba el inspector mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien. Se acercó a él con el entrecejo fruncido a mas no poder, con la intención de cantarle las cuarenta como no le dijese donde estaba su hija, que desde que se fué a cambiase de ropa no había aparecido. Temía que le hubiese ocurrido algo o… que se hubiese encontrado con ese ladrón.

De pronto, de entre el bullicio de invitados apareció Aoko acercándose a ellos deprisa, con un sobre y su bolso en una mano, y una rosa roja en la otra.

- Aoko!! Donde te habías metido?! –dijo el inspector furioso acercándose a su hija- Desapareces tú, y encima el ladró-...

Pero no llegó a acabar la frase al ver que su hija le tendía un sobre en el que tenia escrito: "Para mi querido inspector" Frunció de nuevo el ceño al ver aquello y se dispuso a leer la carta que había dentro mientras el detective inglés se situaba justo a su lado para leerla también. Aoko se preguntaba que seria lo que había allí escrito al ver la cara que ponían los dos.

Poco después, el inspector arrugaba la carta furioso y se acercaba a su hija cogiéndola de los hombros y zarandeándola bruscamente mientras le decía algo alterado.

- Te has encontrado con ÉL?! Donde lo has visto?! Que te ha dicho?! Que te ha HECHO?!

La joven se soltó con algo de dificultad del agarre de su eufórico padre mientras Saguru se volvía a situar al lado del inspector, con las manos en sus bolsillos y rostro serio, atento a todo lo que Aoko dijese que le pudiera acercar más al escurridizo ladrón, para atraparlo de una vez.

- Nanimo!! No me ha hecho nada papá! –dijo gritando y llamando la atención del resto de los invitados que no estaba atento todavía a la discusión, asustando un poco al joven detective por su arranque de histeria y al inspector por el mal genio que tenia su hija- Solo ha dicho que le he salvado la vida y que esta es la joya que buscaba… -dijo sin contar lo que en realidad ocurrió, eso lo prefería guardar para ella.

Saguru se quedó pensativo mientras el inspector ponía cara de no entender nada.

- Aoko, será mejor que te vallas ya... mañana tienes que ir a clase... –dijo Geizo girándose para irse.

- Tan pronto!? –se quejó- y tu, papa?

- Yo iré mas tarde… tengo que pasar por comisaría antes. Ves con el oficial Oki que está en la entrada y te acercará a casa… -y se marchó.

Suspiró resignada mientras se despedía de su amigo que tenia que quedarse porque su padre estaba allí, y se encaminó hacia la entrada dispuesta a irse.

En otro lugar no muy lejano, una figura de blanco miraba al cielo estrellado, ahora despejado, con una enorme sonrisa recordando el momento anterior y la mala pata de que Ji-i les interrumpiera en ese momento, pero gracias a ello pudo averiguar que la joya que anhelaba era la que se encontraba en ese lugar y de que unos hombres sospechosos, posiblemente de la organización que también iba tras la joya, se encontraban también allí esperando a que él hiciese su aparición para probablemente asesinarlo y llevarse a Pandora.

Ji-i apareció por detrás del joven, que seguía ensimismado mirando al cielo, y se giró al darse cuenta de su presencia viendo la cara de preocupación del anciano.

- Señorito… -le dijo- no voy a decirle que ya se lo avisé porque por suerte no ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia pero… ahora que sabemos que esa joya es la que contiene a Pandora, debería ir con mucho…

- Ya lo sé Ji-i… -lo interrumpió, suspirando cansado- y te agradezco mucho que me avisaras de la presencia de aquellos hombres y de que la joya contiene a Pandora, pero… -le miró con los ojos entrecerrados- podrías haberme avisado un poco después… ¬////¬

El mayordomo rió al recordar en la situación en la que pilló a su señorito cuando le avisó de todo aquello, y la cara que se le puso cuando tubo que separarse de la joven.

- A mi no me hace tanta gracia!! ¬¬ y encima nos espiabas! ¬¬#

Ji-i volvió a reír con los prismáticos en su mano derecha, que se los entregó al chico, que ahora volvía a llevar el uniforme del instituto, y guardaba los prismáticos dentro del sombrero de copa mientras miraba al anciano mayordomo con cara de pocos amigos y rubor en sus mejillas. En hombre borró la sonrisa de su rostro volviendo a una cara de curiosidad mientras le preguntaba.

- Por cierto, ¿Que era aquello que decía usted de que iba a conseguir dos trofeos en su próximo robo? Sé que uno de ellos se refiere a la joya, pero el otro no se referirá a… -dijo sin acabar la frase y con una ceja arqueada.

Kaito sonrió travieso y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la terraza dejando atrás al anciano. Cuando hubo abierto la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, se giró levemente mirando al hombre, y le dijo.

- Digamos… que pienso recoger mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews onegai!! n.n nos vemos en e próximo cap! (espero que no se retrase mucho...


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa!! Siento mucho no poder subir antes los capítulos pero es que no tengo tiempo!!!! pero intentaré subir pronto... -.- aunque no prometo nada ^^U

Bueno, os doy las gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, en especial a aquellos que me dejaron comentario! ^^ **Aoko-neechan**,** Arual17**,** Naiyara** y a **Lady Paper (cuando pueda me leere tu fic!! ^^)**

Cap. 4

La mañana siguiente del robo, hacia un bonito día. Los dos jóvenes estaban en el instituto y era la hora del descanso. Aoko se encontraba sentada en uno de los pupitres de clase, en frente de tres amigas suyas hablando muy animadamente, mientras que su amigo, por su parte, leía con mucha atención la sección de actualidad del periódico, donde hablaban de robo de la noche anterior. Pero nadie sospechaba que al mismo tiempo, tenia una oreja puesta en la conversación de las chicas, ya que hablaban de él, o mas bien, de Kid.

- Sugoï!! –decía Keiko, la mejor amiga de Aoko, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción contenida- Kid!! El mago ladrón mas guapo, apuesto caballeroso…

- Vale, vale... ¬¬ -replicó Aoko algo molesta por esos comentarios tan bonitos hacia aquel ladrón.

- Casi te besa!!! *///o///* -acabó la frase muy contenta y con voz alta abalanzándose al cuello de su amiga en un abrazo y con los ojos luminosos imaginándose aquella situación, mientras todos los que quedaban en clase y no se habían ido para el descanso se giraban al escuchar tal alboroto.

Por otro lado, el joven mago que leía el periódico aparentemente sin prestar atención a esa conversación, no pudo evitar que una gota se le resbalase por la cara, seguida de una risita tonta, al oír a las eufóricas amigas de su compañera que no hacían más que imaginarse cosas raras.

- Ya vale Keiko… ¬¬ -dijo Aoko soltándose de su pegajoso abrazo- Todo esto no quiere decir que a mi me guste NI MUCHO MENOS ese presuntuoso, creído, estúpido…

- Te quedaste con las ganas de que te besara al final… -le cortó su amiga con una mirada y sonrisa pícaras subiendo los colores amas no poder de la chica y provocando la caída de Kaito de su asiento dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Aoko empezó a gritar exasperada, y roja como un tomate maduro, a sus amigas mientras estas reían a más no poder y le decían entre risas que lo que había dicho era cierto, ya que sino no se habría puesto así.

Kaito se fregó el lugar de golpe con al mano derecha, algo dolorido, y aún tirado en el suelo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, cuando vio que alguien le tendía la mano. Sin mirar de quien se trataba, le cogió la mano agradecido por el detalle y se levantó colocando la silla en su lugar, limpiándose un poco los pantalones, y volviéndose a sentar mientras le daba las gracias al individuo y se volvía a su interesante lectura del periódico.

En ese instante vio de quien se trataba la persona que le había ayudado, que en ese momento se había sentado encima de su mesa y lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa que no funcionaba con él.

- Akako… -dijo algo molesto, se le había ido en un instante todo lo que quedaba de vergüenza por el anterior comentario por la simple presencia de esa persona- Ya te he dado las gracias por ayudarme a levantarme, ahora, si haces el favor… bájate de mi mesa y lárgate…! –dijo a mala gana y la miró furibundo mientras esta bajaba de su pupitre.

El chico volvió de nuevo la vista su lectura, ya no gritaban ni Aoko ni sus amigas, todo se había calmado y hablaban de otra cosa. Kaito suspiró para sus adentros pensando "chicas… ¬¬" y siguió a lo suyo.

La pelirroja se le acercó por detrás apoyando su mano en el respaldo de la silla y le dijo antes de que este le soltara una burrada.

- Parece que te lo pasaste bien anoche…

El joven mago estuvo a punto de volver a perder el equilibrio si no fuese porque Akako le sujetaba la silla con una pequeña risita.

- No hace falta que me lo sigas escondiendo mas Kuroba… sabes perfectamente que lo sé todo, y también sé lo que ocurrió anoche… -rió picarona- recuerda que soy una bruja… -le susurró con una sonrisa seductora que nunca funcionó con el chico y seguía sin funcionar.

Kaito, con su mirada de póker y encarándose a la joven contestó.

- No se de que me estás hablando…

- Siempre dices lo mismo… ¬¬ -refunfuñó Akako- bueno, da lo mismo… solo vengo a advertirte que este robo no va a ser como los demás… en este robo peligras mas que nunca, si no tienes cuidado… puedes morir de verdad.

- ¿eing? O.O

- Por desgracia, Lucifer me ha hecho jurar que no te contaría nada que pudiera cambiar el futuro, ni que te ayude… -hizo una mueca de disgusto y dolor- así que esta vez estas solo… -acabó con un leve temblor en la voz, seguramente recordando las palabras que le dijo el demonio.

- Tsk, y que! Además… en el caso de que yo fuese Kid… -susurró- no necesitaría ni tu ayuda ni la de nadie que tuviese que ver contigo, yo solo me las sé arreglar muy bien.

- Ya, claro… -susurró con una media sonrisa- veo que contigo no se puede hacer nada… -suspiró abatida al no conseguir nada en claro- bueno, -alzó los hombros y se acercó a su rostro apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico- ya que no lo haces por mi… hazlo por ella… -acabó la frase mirando donde estaba Aoko, haciendo que el mago mirase en esa dirección y viese a la joven reír animadamente con sus amigas.

La pelirroja se apartó de él y se fue a su lugar justo en el momento en el que sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la hora de descanso y dejando a Kaito mirando con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga que al girarse lo vio y le devolvió el gesto mientras se acercaba a él para sentarse en su pupitre.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? –le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en su sitio- no será que has vuelto a espiar los lavabos de las chicas, verdad? ¬¬

- Y a ti que mas te da? ¬¬ -respondió- de todos modos… -sonrió pícaramente- y si lo he hecho, que pasa?- le contestó empezando así la típica discusión de todos los días.

Las clases avanzaron sin muchos percances por parte de la pareja, cosa que aprovecharon enormemente los profesores para adelantar materia y así otro día que interrumpiesen ya no les atrasaba las clases. Al fin la mañana acabó, y los dos jóvenes andaban de camino a sus casas hablando de diferentes temas, hasta que Aoko le dijo.

- Te has enterado de lo que pretende hacer Kid? –el joven fingió no saber nada y puso cara de que le explicase que pasaba- resulta que mañana, además de querer robar la joya, piensa robar algo mas… ¡¡será avaricioso!! No le vale con robar la joya, sino que además piensa robar algo que no va a devolver!¬¬ por no decir, que no piensa decirnos del que se trata…

- _"si tu supieras… ¬¬U" _-pensó el mago.

- Tú que piensas Kaito? –dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Eh, yo? – le preguntó saliendo de su mundo.

- Pues claro, quien va a ser sino..? aquí no hay nadie mas… ¬¬

- Hombre, nadie, nadie… ¬¬ está toda la gente que anda por la calle…

- Pero yo te hablaba a ti baka!!

- Tranquila… ¬¬ -la intentó calmar Kaito moviendo las manos- no te pongas así, o te saldrán arrugas…

- Pues si me contestaras cuando te pregunto, en vez de no prestarme atención no me pondría así… -le dijo algo molesta- y que es eso de que me saldrán arrugas?? Ò.ó

- Decías? –le preguntó con una sonrisa mirándola a la cara, para molestar mas a su amiga- es que no te estaba prestando atención, como no dices mas que tonterías…

Y la sonrió puñetero enseñando sus dientes, para luego esquivar con mucha arte un mochilazo que iba directo a su cabeza, y salía corriendo enseñándole la lengua burlón, seguido de la peligrosa chica con aura asesina.

Llegaron a casa de Aoko entre discusiones y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Cuando Kaito Kaito llegó a su casa, aprovechando que su madre ese día no iba a estar en casa hasta más tarde, fue directo a hacerse un bocadillo de cualquier cosa que pilló por la nevera, y corrió escaleras arriba dirección al despacho de su difunto padre, para entrar a su escondite y poder planear su robo.

Con el tiempo en su contra, se encerró en la habitación para meditar sobre como conseguir robar a Pandora y el corazón de Aoko en la misma noche, al mismo tiempo que encerrar a todos los culpables de la muerte de su padre. Con una sonrisa triunfal y con el tiempo en su contra se adentró en las profundidades de su pensamiento y su lógica delictiva como ladrón de primera para conseguir su plan.

Era de día de nuevo, y Aoko entraba por la puerta de su clase con una sonrisa, caminando hacia su puesto. Saludó a sus amigas, como siempre, y buscó con la mirada a su amigo que no se encontraba ahí.

En otro lugar, en una gran casa, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de una habitación iluminando el rostro dormido de un chico. Kaito se despertó cansado y con algunas ojeras, se había quedado dormido apoyado encima de todos los planos y de todo el trabajo que estuvo haciendo esa noche.

Bostezó y se estiró dejando caer al suelo una manta roja que le dejó su madre encima cuando lo vio dormido allí. Todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche trabajando. Recogió la manta del suelo agradeciendo a su madre que se preocupara por él, y salió a la cocina dejando la manta en su habitación.

En la nevera había una nota de papel que seguramente le dejó su madre antes de irse a trabajar. La cogió y la leyó acercándose a paso lento a la mesa del comedor para coger una silla y sentarse.

_Querido Kaito: _

_Sé que no vas a ir hoy al instituto por tener que acabar "aquello", por eso no te he despertado. Pero hazme el favor de dormir en la cama la próxima vez… ¬¬ que dormir así es muy malo para la espalda…_

- ah… -.-U –suspiró Kaito, y siguió leyendo.

_El desayuno te lo he dejado preparado en el comedor, y hoy no llegaré a comer, volveré por la noche, pero para entonces, tu ya te habrás ido._

_Ves con cuidado Kaito, nos vemos mañana! (espero… ¬¬)_

_Te quiere_

_Mamá_

_P.D: También encontrarás en el comedor algo que espero que te sirva de ayuda. ^^_

Kaito doblo la nota de su madre y levantó la mirada para ver su desayuno preparado encima de la mesa. Se llevó una tostada a la boca, agarró el platito donde tenía la otra y su vaso de zumo, y se levantó para volver a su escondite, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había allí también. Un periódico abierto por la sección de noticias. Se sentó en la silla de nuevo dispuesto a desayunar ahí mientras cogía el periódico y daba otro mordisco a la tostada.

- Vamos a ver que dice hoy el periódico… -dijo para si mientras empezaba a leer las noticias dejando la tostada medio comida en el platito y bebiendo de su vaso de zumo sin despegar al vista del papel.

Mientras bebía y ojeaba por encima el periódico, se percató de algo que le hizo atragantarse con el zumo y tirarlo todo por ahí. Dejó el vaso de golpe en la mesa con un fuerte ruido, para coger el periódico con las dos manos y los ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas.

- ¡¡¿¿Nani?!! –gritó alucinado, no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

En la noticia hablaban de un pequeño detective que logró, junto con el detective juvenil de Osaka, desmantelar y detener a la mayor parte de una organización a la que llamaban La organización de los hombres de negro. También, junto con la noticia, se decía que el pequeño detective se trataba del desaparecido Shinichi Kudo, la cual dicha organización había encogido. Pero que ahora gracias a eso ahora tenia el antídoto para poder volver a su estado normal a él y a otra persona la cual no les había querido dar detalles.

El joven mago estaba atónito. Se había quedado sin habla mientras veía la fotografía del pequeño mocoso Conan Edogawa sonriendo abiertamente junto con el otro detective entrometido Heiji Hattori, mientras el primero sujetaba medio escondido una pequeña cajita donde se podía leer en pequeñito: "APTX antidote"

- Mocoso entrometido… -susurró con el ceño fruncido y algo cabreado mientras tiraba el periódico en la mesa, que se quedo abierto por la misma pagina que él estaba leyendo- Esa organización como-se-llame seguro que era la misma tras la que yo iba… -se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía refunfuñando- mañana por la noche no será tan interesante como yo pensaba… -se fijó en las ultimas líneas de la noticia que tenia sobre la mesa y de pronto su cara pasó de sorpresa a una sonrisa divertida- creo que lo será mas…

Y se levantó de la silla para salir corriendo a su escondite y seguir con su plan con más ganas que nunca.

En el instituto, ya era la hora del descanso, y Aoko se acercó sonriendo a su compañero Saguru que estaba acabando de recoger sus cosas.

- Konichiwa Saguru! ^^ -saludó amablemente.

- Konichiwa Aoko! –la saludó el con una sonrisa levantándose de la silla para sentarse en su pupitre en frente de la chica- Que ha pasado? -preguntó mirando la mesa de Kaito- sabes porqué no ha venido hoy?

Ella negó con la cabeza con cara de no tener ni idea.

- No lo se… -dijo- la verdad es que es un poco extraño… ayer estaba bien… y no parecía que fuese a estar enfermo ni nada… -acabó con algo de preocupación en su voz.

El joven la miró por un instante pensativo, y luego dijo para animarla y que no pensara en ello.

- Vamos Aoko! Es que a caso no lo conoces ya? Seguro que se ha quedado dormido… -respondió riéndose despreocupadamente y viendo como una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la joven.

- Es verdad! –rió- Kaito es así de tonto… y por cierto, -cambió de tema- como va lo del robo de Kid de mañana? –preguntó algo curiosa.

- Ah! Todo va muy bien… ^^ la joya estará dentro de una caja fuerte blindada con muchos sensores de movimiento y calor que hay en la mansión del propietario, y todo el edificio esta muy bien vigilado tanto por cámaras como por sensores como por policías.. ^^ y detectives.. –se señaló a él mismo con una sonrisita provocando una pequeña risita de parte de la chica.

- No me refería por eso… -dijo- sino... porque mi padre esta mañana después de leer el periódico ha salido corriendo mas deprisa de lo normal... Por eso pensaba yo que había pasado algo con el caso de mañana…

El joven se quedó unos instantes pensativo, y luego se llevó a su amiga fuera de la clase, a un lugar donde no pudiesen escuchar su conversación.

- Verás Aoko… Ayer, sabes tu lo que ocurrió con la policía, no?

Ella lo miró con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Lo dijeron el periódico… -insistió, pero la cara incomprensible de su compañera le hizo seguir- verás… detuvieron a una organización que se dedicaba a cotos terroristas, y que fue la culpable de que el detective Shinichi Kudo desapareciera…

Aoko asintió. Hasta ahí, todo bien.

- Mas bien… lo encogieron… diez años…

- Lo encogieron? –preguntó incrédula- p-pero… como?

Hakuba suspiró. Era una larga historia como para contarla, así que sacó un periódico que se había llevado con él por si las moscas, y se lo entregó a Aoko abierto por la página donde explicaban todos los detalles del caso, con pelos y señales. Quien quiera que hizo ese reportaje supo muy bien de donde sacar toda esa información… la mayoría confidencial.

Hizo una mueca, Aoko estaba leyendo el periódico atónita mientras Saguru pensaba en lo peligroso que resultaba toda esa información, debido a que varios terroristas escaparon y todo eso les vendría de perlas… ¡pero s decían hasta a donde se habían llevado a los detenidos! Debería hablar con su padre nada mas llegar a casa para que hablara muy seriamente con el director de ese periódico y con ese reportero… hay que aprender que no todas las cosas se dicen… y menos si es de la policía.

La chica miró de nuevo a la cara a su amigo con completo asombro, y le devolvió el periódico.

- Es todo… muy extraño… -dijo fijando su vista al suelo- un detective juvenil… convertido en un niño! –rió irónica- esto parece una película… -levantó la vista- pero dicen que van tras una joya… que posiblemente sea tras la cual va Kid el ladrón…

- Así es… -asintió en un suspiro Hakuba.

-Demo… que tiene de especial esa joya?

Saguru dudó unos instantes. No estaba seguro de si debía contarle todo lo que sabía respecto a Kid, o dejarla como estaba, ya era demasiada información para un día. Pero parece ser que Aoko se dio cuenta de ello.

- Saguru… cuéntamelo todo… si esto tiene que ver con Kid, o Kaito… -frunció el ceño- quiero que me lo cuentes… -suavizó su expresión un poco y suspiró- onegai…

El chico soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Esta bien… te contaré todo lo que se sobre Pandora… y… prométeme que no irás a ver el robo de Kid…

- Demo…

- Aoko! –la avisó- si como sospechamos los de aquella organización van allí… podrían hacerte algo aprovechando que tu eres.. –calló- bueno.. la hija del inspector… -mintió, pero coló, o eso creyó el.

Aoko asintió no muy convencida del todo, muchas preguntas sin respuesta acerca de Kid le rondaban por la cabeza, así que peligroso o no, nadie impediría que aquella noche fuera a la mansión del magnate. Aunque fuese su propio padre, aunque el que le avisara del peligro… fuese el mismísimo Kid.

- Te lo prometo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya había oscurecido, y en la mansión del dueño de la cadena de Hoteles, el Sr. Hakuro, un hombre de mediana edad, alto y trajeado, acababa de asegurar su caja fuerte, donde se encontraba la joya, con una nueva contraseña. Subió por unas escaleras, después de caminar fuera de la sala donde estaba la caja fuerte, y continuó por un largo pasillo con las dos manos detrás de su espalda, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera de roble y bonitos estampados marcados, donde entró quedando en una oscura habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó recto hasta su enorme escritorio lleno de papeles y una lamparita que encendió iluminando un pequeño trozo de mesa.

Se sentó en su sillón acolchado y miró a los lados, en frente suyo, donde había varias sillas y unas extrañas personas vestidas de negro lo esperaban sentados.

Un hombre con larga cabellera rubia y sombrero que estaba como encabezando la fila de sillas delante del escritorio y mirando de frente al Sr. Haruko, habló mostrando una gran pero perversa sonrisa.

-Todo vas según lo planeado? –le preguntó con un tono de voz muy peligroso

El sr. Haruko sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-Así es… después de todo lo que me tocó hacer para deshacerme de mi familiar y poder quedarme la joya... para todos nosotros… -rectificó- es lo menos que podría hacer… para lograr quietarnos de en medio de una vez a ese estúpido ladrón… -se quedó en silencio- Kid vendrá mañana por la tarde… -le lanzó la carta de aviso del ladrón por encima de la esa sutilmente paro no ofender a aquel peligroso personaje- ese es el aviso que me envió.

El rubio la cogió y empezó a leer en voz alta bajo al luz de la lamparita.

_Dentro de dos días, cuando la primera estrella que da paso a la oscuridad de la noche ilumine el cielo de la tarde, llegaré con su resplandor, y robaré esa "estrellad e la tarde"._

_Kid_

El hombre misterioso sonrió, todo iba según lo planeado, aquella noche era la noche que el cometa boley hacia su paso cerca de la tierra, la única oportunidad para conseguir lo que querían. Y una vez entrara el ladrón a la mansión, ya no volvería a salir de allí con vida, ni él ni ninguno de esos niñatos detectives juveniles. Rió malvadamente al pensar en todo aquello, sumándose las risas de los demás.

Acalló su risa de golpe, algo había llamado su atención. Cogió de nuevo la carta, ya que la había lanzado por el escritorio, y leyó la post data.

- Ocurre algo Gin? –preguntó el magnate preocupado que algo alterase a ese tipo y pagara con él.

Gin hizo una mueca en un malo intento de sonrisa irónica y lanzó de nuevo la carta.

-Así que piensa robar algo mas eh…? –rió suavemente con sus azules ojos hambrientos de muerte- además, esa chica… esto se pone cada vez más interesante… muy interesante… -susurró con su peligroso tono de voz- parece ser que ese ladró perderá antes algo mas que su vida… -y risas perversas ahogaron el silencio de la oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa! Aquí llego de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo ^^ es que debido a algunos problemas no he podido escribir, pero bueno, de nuevo estoy aquí y os dejo con esta historia ^^

Espero que la laaarrgaaa espera os haya valido la pena... XD ¡Gommen por el retraso! Y os dejo con el capítulo, (que casi está acabando ya ^^), y cuando pueda (están en proceso les queda poco... xD) subiré los siguientes y podré seguir con el otro… xD

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis historias y a los que me dejan su comentario ^^ animan, y animaron, mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^ **Arual17**,** Naiyara**, **Lady Paper**, **memoriesofkagome, cLARA, Detective Reivil, Adhi** espero que sigáis aquí cuando suba mas historias y sigáis comentando ^^ ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Cap. 5

Por fin el día del robo. Aquel día tan esperado para algunas personas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y el inspector Nakamori salió corriendo de su casa, como era costumbre en cualquier robo de Kid, para dirigirse lo más rápido posible al lugar donde se realizaría ese gran robo.

Aoko observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, como su padre montaba en el coche y desaparecía en la lejanía, y una vez perdido de vista, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras recogiendo por el camino las llaves y el móvil, guardándoselo en el bolso que le cruzaba por el hombro, y salió a la calle dispuesta a ir a la gran mansión a ver a ese ladrón, de nuevo.

Eran las cuatro y media en la mansión del señor Hakuro. Todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para la salida de la primera estrella en el cielo, "el lucero del atardecer" como lo llamó Kid en otra de sus notas, a las seis y media, momento en el que el ladrón haría su aparición en escena. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de policías, helicópteros furgonetas blindadas… y muchos espectadores y curiosos que habían ido para animar a Kid con pancartas de: _"¡Te queremos Kid!", "¡Eres el mejor!"_ entre muchas otras frases.

Un coche gris entró en la propiedad, saliendo de él, el inspector y su ayudante. Con paso decidido, el inspector Nakamori se acercó a la entrada de la gran mansión donde le esperaba el magnate con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Bienvenido sea, inspector Nakamori! -saludó el hombre acercándose al recién llegado- veo que toman muchas precauciones- observó, viendo los helicópteros que estaban llegando- aunque todavía quedan algunas horas para que el ladronzuelo haga su aparición... y dudo mucho que pueda traspasar mi sistema de seguridad -rió.

- Yo de usted no subestimaría a ese "ladronzuelo"... señor... -dijo Nakamori con un tono algo mosqueado por la autosuficiencia de aquel hombre- Kid es mucho más listo de lo que parece -le advirtió- toda precaución es poca.

- Claro, claro, inspector... -rió de nuevo aquel hombre- pero el que me está subestimando es ese ladronzucho a mi... -acabó con un tono de voz más amenazador, cambiando el tono alegre con el que empezó la frase.

El inspector al principio se asustó de ese repentino cambio de voz, pero disimuló su gesto para que el hombre no se diese cuenta, aunque un deje de sospecha se le quedó clavado en el cuerpo al ver la expresión del Sr. Hakuro al referirse a Kid en su frase.

El magnate, hizo paso invitando dentro de la casa al inspector mientras continuaba hablando.

- Y bueno... ese Kid no tiene nada que hacer tampoco contra usted señor inspector... ¿no es cierto? -lo alabó- y además, cuenta con la ayuda de esos jóvenes detectives famosos que...

- ¡¿Jóvenes detectives? -lo interrumpió Geizo frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación- ¿Que quiere decir con...?

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta al encontrarse de frente, sin previo aviso, a tres jóvenes de unos 18 años.

- ¡¿Vosotros? –dijo furioso el inspector- ¿pero como…? –de nuevo no pudo terminar la frase.

- Valla… -rió el Sr. Hakuro- así que ya los conoce… entonces no hace falta que os presente…

El inspector Nakamori refunfuñó algo por lo bajo antes de contestar lo mas amablemente posible para no mostrar su irritación hacia el hecho de que se encontrasen tres chicos entrometidos en los asuntos de la policía.

- Si… los conozco… Hakuba, es el hijo del superintendente y los otros dos…

- Hattori Heiji desu –dijo el chico moreno de ojos verdes- el mejor detective del Oeste e hijo del director de la comisaría central de Osaka, Hattori Heizo –saludó Heiji viendo la expresión irritada del inspector al volver a dejarlo a medias hablando.

El magnate sonrió y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Boku wa, (yo soy) Kudo Shinichi desu… -se presentó el otro joven con una risita al ver también la cara del inspector. Carraspeó para disimular y volver a un tono más formal- bueno… yo soy el mejor detective del Este… -dijo esto último mirando a Heiji con una sonrisa y dándose los dos un codazo amistoso como si hiciese mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron.

- Si… sé quién eres – sonrió el hombre y lo saludó- tu eres el hijo del famoso escritor de novelas de misterio Kudo Yusaku-san y de la actriz Fujimine Yukiko-san… jajaja me encantan los libros de tu padre, y he visto casi todas las películas de tu madre…

Shinichi se quedo un poco parado al escuchar lo que le dijo el hombre, aunque a simple vista parecía una conversación normal, en la mente del detective sonó como si aquel hombre lo tuviese controlado y supiese toda su vida, o la mayor parte. Algo le decía dentro de sí que ese hombre sabía muchas cosas, y no solo de él.

- Por lo que sé, eres un detective muy bueno… y fuiste tú el que le hizo ganar la fama de detective durmiente a Mouri Kogoro ¿no? Jajaja y ahora ha vuelto a trabajar de nuevo para la policía y ha dejado lo de ser detective ¿cierto? –rió de nuevo- la prensa anda muy suelta de información últimamente… –dijo disimulando para no levantar sospechas- bueno, no solo tú eres bueno, por lo que también sé, tus dos amigos son iguales de buenos, no es así?

- Y más… -sonrió Hattori dándose humos.

- Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a nuestros lugares ya, porque si no se nos hará tarde hablando… -dijo el Sr. Hakuro- y también será hora de que yo también valla a revisar mi sistema de seguridad para ver que todo esté en perfectas condiciones cuando llegue el "ladronzucho" este… -eso ultimo sonó con un tono demasiado despectivo- ¡ah! e Inspector –lo llamó- tengo la corazonada de que usted logrará capturar al ladrón hoy de una vez por todas… –le sonrió y caminó alejándose del lugar- aunque creo que más bien muerto… -susurró para sí, una vez se alejó lo suficiente del alcance de oídos indiscretos.

El Inspector miró con cara desconfiada al magnate alejarse de allí, había algo en aquel hombre que le daba escalofríos, y no era muy buena señal. Miró de nuevo frente suya dejando de fingir amabilidad y se encaró con los detectives.

- ¿Se puede saber que pintan aquí tres detectives Juveniles? –dijo con un tono de hostilidad en su voz. Le molestaba que se entrometieran en sus asuntos, y más si esos asuntos eran referentes a su gran rival, Kid.

- Lo mismo que usted inspector, investigar… para atrapar a un ladrón –dijo Shinichi amablemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Esto no es un juego de niños… -respondió Geizo en tono molesto por la respuesta- Esto es un caso de la policía así que será mejor que no os entrometáis y os valláis a casa.

- Lo sentimos inspector Nakamori, pero como usted sabe, ha sido el propio Sr. Hakuro el que nos ha contratado, así que tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta que todo esto acabe –contestó Hakuba en tono lo más amablemente posible para no ofender mas al inspector.

Kudo suspiró cansado al lado de Saguru, ciertamente, no le apetecía que tuvieran que lidiar con un ladrón y un inspector enfadado al mismo tiempo. Además, también estaba el dueño de la mansión, que extrañamente sabía demasiadas cosas de ellos. Eso ya era demasiado para él, y eso que pensaba que ya tenía suficiente con Kogoro, el padre de Ran, que cuando se enteró de que su querida hija estaba saliendo con él, se puso como una fiera.

Sin contar del humor que estaba también la chica al enterarse de todo lo de Conan, por su boca por supuesto, (no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese ocurrido si se hubiese enterado por él periódico) por suerte o por desgracia, logró escaparse de la paliza por tener que ir hoy a ese caso, pero eso no le libraba de ella cuando volviese. Lloró en su fuero interno, Ran con su fuerza y sus técnicas de carate le daba mucho miedo.

El inspector maldijo algo por lo bajo mientras se quejaba y se volvió a encarar hacia los chicos diciéndoles algo molesto pero sin levantar la voz.

- Está bien, pero más os vale que os mantengáis al margen y no os entrometáis en los trabajos de la policía – y se marchó enfadado hacia la sala de la caja fuerte donde tendría lugar el robo de Kid.

Shinichi y Heiji suspiraron cansados mientras veían alejarse con paso firme y acelerado al inspector con muy malos humos, entre otras cosas a parte del robo, por la presencia de ellos. Hakuba se giró hacia sus compañeros y se miraron preocupados, algo de lo que había ocurrido antes no les encajaba, su lado de detective les decía que algo no iba bien con esa persona y fue Heiji quien empezó la conversación.

- Chicos, os habéis dado cuenta de eso ¿verdad? –Dijo el joven en tono serio- me parece que el Sr. Hakuro esconde algo…

- Tienes razón Hattori… -dijo Saguru- me parece muy extraño que ese hombre supiese tanto de nosotros, y además, esconde algo detrás de ese odio que parece tener también hacia Kid, ¿no os parece? –Los dos chicos asintieron- y ahora que caigo… solo un periódico de la ciudad ha publicado el caso de Kudo con tantos detalles… y sorpresa, ¿a que no sabéis quien es el dueño del periódico?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron pensativos un momento antes de fruncir el ceño, imaginándose a quien se estaba refiriendo, todo parecía estar tomando un rumbo muy extraño. Esta vez habló Kudo.

- Así que el gran magnate dueño de la mayor cadena de hoteles del país es también dueño del periódico que ha publicado tanta información sobre mi y la extraña organización… -los otros dos chicos se cruzaron de brazos pensativos con expresión seria, todos sabían dónde iba a llegar aquello- me da la impresión de que se esconde algo muy peligroso detrás de todo esto… -su rostro se volvió serio y su sus cejas se juntaron más casi volviéndose una- y creo que tiene que ver con la organización de los hombres de negro…

En otro lugar lejos de allí, Aoko caminaba a paso rápido mientras los volantes de su minifalda color crema bailaban suavemente rozando sus piernas con cada zancada que daba. Estaba cerca de casa de Kaito y se le ocurrió una cosa.

Kaito lo tenía ya todo listo y preparado para su último y grandioso robo. Por fin podía realizar su sueño, ya tenía a Pandora localizada y al fin después de tanto tiempo podría vengarse de la muerte de su padre destruyendo aquello que mas querían esos criminales. Luego, se encargaría de que los encerrasen para siempre y por último iría a recoger su preciado regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonrió para sí, sabía que las cosas no iban a serle nada fáciles e incluso podría morir en el intento, pero esta noche merecía la pena, además hoy era justo el día cuando el cometa boley pasaba cerca de la tierra, y no se podía permitir que aquellos tipos consiguiesen lo que querían. La juventud eterna. No permitiría que el trabajo de tantos años se esfumase como el viento, tenía que conseguirlo, o morir en el intento.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que ya eran casi las cinco, solo faltaba una hora y media para que hiciese su gran aparición. Ahora tenía que dirigirse al lugar del robo, infiltrarse disfrazado de alguien del servicio o policía y esperar mientras tanto comprobando la seguridad de la mansión y alrededores además de los planes de la policía hasta que llegase la hora de salir a escena.

- Perfecto… -susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios y cogiendo su sombrero donde tenía el traje guardado dentro.

Algo lo detuvo. El timbre de la casa estaba sonando insistentemente. Kaito salió de su escondite y caminó hacia una ventana próxima para ver de quien se trataba cuando escuchó una voz y se detuvo en seco de nuevo.

- ¿Kaito? –escuchó una voz femenina. Era su amiga Aoko- ¿estás en casa? ¡Venga, no finjas que no estás!

- Mierda –susurró- ¿por qué los planes se me tienen que torcer así…? ¿Qué hago ahora? –se lamentaba dejándose caer en la silla del despacho de su padre.

Aoko miró pensativa la ventana de la habitación de Kaito.

- "Tal vez no esté en casa de verdad…" –pensó para sí, cuando de pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Era la madre de Kaito que la recibió con una gran sonrisa- ¡Ah! Konban wa señora Kuroba –hizo una reverencia- ¿se encuentra por casualidad Kaito en casa?

La mujer volvió a sonreír amablemente.

- Konban wa Aoko querida… lo siento mucho, pero Kaito ha salido hace un momento de casa… decía de irse al cine con unos amigos a ver esa película nueva de miedo que han sacado, o algo así… -se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativa mirando hacia arriba.

- Arigatô señora Kuroba y disculpe por las molestias –respondió la joven, e hizo otra reverencia- en ese caso, me voy yo también que tengo algunas cosas pendientes… -sonrió- ¡Sayonara! – y se fue corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano.

- ¡Sayonara Aoko! –se despidió la señora Kuroba con la mano también y una amable sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta y apoyo la espalda en ella dando un gran suspiro, Kaito se quitó la máscara y el vestido de su madre y agradeció en el fondo que Aoko no supiese que su madre hoy no estaba en casa y que no llegaría hasta la noche. Recogió todas sus cosas, que había dejado previamente cerca de la entrada pero escondidas para que Aoko no se fijase en ellas, y salió rápidamente dirección a la mansión Hakuro, no sin antes haberse cerciorado de que Aoko no estaba por allí cerca.

Un taxi aparcó a unos metros de la mansión donde en una hora y poco más se produciría el robo de la joya. Cinco o seis helicópteros rodeaban la gran casa, y varias furgonetas blindadas estaban aparcadas cerca de la entrada con numerosos policías por todo el lugar.

Del taxi, salió una joven de largos cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos azules mar, que llevaba una camiseta de cuello de barco que mostraba sus hombros de manga corta y color tierra, junto con su minifalda crema y unas sandalias que se ataban, del mismo color que la camiseta. Sacó el monedero del bolso y pagó al taxista. Lo observó irse por unos instantes mientras pensaba que hacer, o mejor dicho, como haría para poder entrar con todos aquellos policías impidiendo el paso. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se giró para ver de quien procedía aquella voz y si no eran imaginaciones suyas al estar algo aturdida por el griterío de la gente animado a Kid.

- Valla Nakamori, así que tú también estás aquí… -dijo una chica de cabellos largos pelirrojos muy atractiva, vestida de negro y con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Ko- Koizumi! –dijo sorprendida Aoko por la presencia de la joven, saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú… -la joven se quedó paralizada por unos instantes. ¿A caso ella sabía lo que pretendía hacer y había ido a impedírselo? ¿O es que pensaba hacer lo mismo?- He venido a ver a Kid…

Aoko se relajó. Solo eran imaginaciones suyas, estaba demasiado nerviosa y tensa.

- Bueno Nakamori, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Kuroba… -la chica la miró entre sorprendida y extrañada por aquello que le estaba diciendo- ten cuidado si piensas entrar ahí dentro…

Se quedó boquiabierta y desconcertada. Apartó la mirada de Akako y giró la cabeza para mirar la mansión, fue solo un instante, y luego volvió la cara hacia donde estaba Akako para preguntarle el porqué de lo que acababa de decirle, pero la joven había desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué… Kaito…?

Y se giró de nuevo para correr entre la muchedumbre, como podía, dispuesta a entrar en la mansión como fuese sin pensar en nada más.

Faltaba solo media hora para el esperado y ansiado robo, a las seis y media, y Kaito hacía un rato que se había logrado infiltrar en la mansión, como un sirviente más. Había localizado la presencia de los "detectives invitados" que recorrían el lugar en busca de algo que les diese una pista sobre cómo iba a actuar el ladrón aquella noche, y localizó mentalmente y con miradas fugaces y discretas, las cámaras de seguridad que protegían cada rincón de la casa, buscando puntos muertos además de observar si podría apagarlas en el momento justo como él quería. Todo planeado.

En ese momento, aprovechando los puntos muertos que encontró, había logrado subir hasta el piso de arriba donde, por alguna extraña razón, el magnate no les permitía la entrada a ninguno de los policías ni a cualquier otra persona incluso ni a sus propios sirvientes, los cuales, en circunstancias normales, cualquier día a cualquier hora podían recorrer la parte de la casa que les hiciese falta, excepto aquel día, el día del robo. Parecía como si el rubí que contenía a pandora, realmente estuviese allí guardado, o que en aquel piso hubiese algo o alguien que no quería mostrar, no quería que viesen. Era algo inexplicable, pero solo por el momento.

Kaito se quejó por lo bajo, le daba la impresión de que se estaba comportando como un detective, investigándolo todo y queriendo saber la verdad. Siguió molesto consigo mismo mientras andaba lentamente a paso silencioso por el pasillo del piso de arriba. El odiaba a los detectives y nunca se rebajaría a algo como eso, simplemente, pensó para sí mismo, que aquello se lo tomaría como una rutina mas, una simple inspección antes de realizar el robo, para que todo saliese a la perfección tal y como lo tenía planeado.

Un sonido le hizo desviar su atención de las cámaras del pasillo y el resto de la planta, hacia una habitación que tenia la puerta entornada y estaba en penumbra. Una figura se deslizó por la puerta y Kaito, alerta, intentó buscar algún lugar donde esconderse. Al ver que no tenía escapatoria, se serenó rápidamente poniendo su típica cara de póker y esperó, pensando a toda rapidez una excusa perfecta para explicar su presencia en aquel lugar vedado, y deseando en el fondo que no fuese el magnate el que salía de aquel lugar, por lo menos antes de que se inventara una excusa válida.

La figura salió lentamente a la luz, como si le diese miedo de que alguien le encontrase allí y Kaito se fijó en que todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Aquella figura le era muy familiar, sobretodo porque no se trataba del cuerpo de un hombre sino… Por fin salió al pasillo donde una luz tenue iluminó las facciones y el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos alborotados y mirada azulada.

Kaito no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su presencia, pero rápidamente se contuvo volviendo a su cara inexpresiva de siempre antes de que la chica se girara encontrándose de frente al supuesto sirviente.

- Anno… -Aoko estaba sorprendida y ruborizada por su comportamiento, la habían pillado justo cuando había logrado infiltrarse en la mansión, su vergüenza fue en aumento al tiempo que le ordenaba a su cerebro que inventara alguna excusa lo más rápido posible o la reñiría, y luego la echaría a patadas de allí.

Kaito no esperó a preguntarle, tenía que ser convincente, tenía que comportarse como otro más del servicio.

- Disculpe señorita, pero este lugar está vedado a los civiles y policías, solo tenemos autorización aquellos sirvientes de esta casa a los que nos han permitido estar hoy aquí –en parte era cierto, faltaban muchos de los sirvientes del Sr. Hakuro, y solo se les permitía la entrada a ciertos lugares de la casa a ellos, pero no a aquel piso.

- Verá… -empezó a decir Aoko con cara de disculpa, y Kaito pensó sonriendo interiormente: _"a ver qué mentira suelta ella"_ le entraron ganas de reír pero se contuvo sin inmutar ni un solo ápice de su rostro- no debería estar aquí… demo… me he perdido y no sé por donde he de volver a bajar… -sonrió nerviosa y con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

Kaito se maldijo interiormente al verla así y recordó una cosa.

- _"Esto no iba en mis planes… _-pensó con rabia-_ si esos desgraciados estuviesen por aquí… puede que intenten hacerle algo a ella… maldición… ¿qué hago?"_

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver el rostro desconcertado de su amiga y volvió a hablar.

- No se preocupe señorita… cualquiera se puede perder en esta casa buscando el baño… -dijo recordando la última vez que se vieron siendo él Kid y sonriendo ante aquella broma mientras se aguantaba la risa. Aoko lo miró desconcertada, ella no dijo que buscaba el baño- bueno, si viene por aquí, le acompañaré hasta las escaleras para que pueda bajar al piso de abajo.

Aoko asintió y Kaito disfrazado de sirviente se hizo a un lado mientras pasaba un brazo en dirección al pasillo como un caballero que deja paso a una dama.

- Por aquí… -Kaito no pudo evitar una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando la vio sonrojarse de esa manera tan dulce cuando él le hizo aquel gesto para que pasara delante.

Caminaron pasillo arriba mientras Kaito la guiaba hacia unas escaleras que había en el fondo y que bajaban justo al lugar donde se produciría el robo, la sala de la caja fuerte.

Estaban pasando por delante de un portón enorme de madera de roble y unos estampados en relieve bastante bonitos, el cual al parecer, se trataba del despacho del Sr. Hakuro, cuando algo les llamó la atención, sobre todo a Kaito. Paró en seco al escuchar unas voces provenientes del interior de la habitación, la puerta estaba algo entreabierta y podía escuchar las voces con algo más de claridad si se acercaba a ella. El interior de la habitación estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad y solo se podía ver el débil reflejo de una luz, al fondo de la sala, de una lamparita de escritorio.

Había varios hombres dentro, aunque no lograba distinguirlos con esa débil luz, y alguien más… al que sí le daba la luz, era el Sr. Hakuro. Detrás de Kaito, la chica se acercó en silencio hacia donde él estaba y se situó a su lado expectante, ¿qué era aquello que le interesaba tanto escuchar a aquel joven sirviente? En el caso de que el fuese uno de los sirvientes, algo la estaba empezando a hacer dudar.

- ¿Qué ocu…? –empezó a preguntar Aoko nada mas acercarse a él, pero el chico le puso un dedo en los labios antes de que acabara la frase.

- Shhh… espere un momento y no hable en voy alta por favor… -susurró muy cerca de su rostro provocando que a la joven le subiesen los colores a más no poder por aquel acercamiento. Por alguna razón aquel sirviente le parecía muy familiar, pero en aquellos momentos no lograba recordarlo.

Kaito volvió a mirar a través de la puerta entreabierta y apoyó su oreja en ella para poder escuchar mejor las conversaciones que el hombre mantenía con esos extraños. Por suerte, no hablaban bajito, ya que aquel piso "supuestamente" estaba vacío y nadie rondaba por ahí, excepto él y su amiga Aoko.

- Esta va a salir mejor de lo que planeamos… -escuchó la voz de un hombre. No se trataba del Sr. Hakuro, la habría reconocido.

- Así que… ¿La chica ha venido por su propio pié? –Dijo el Sr. Hakuro viendo una pequeña pantalla que mostraba lo que grababan las cámaras de seguridad- valla, esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Se escucharon unas risas, y unos pasos que se acercaban hacia el escritorio desde la ventana. Kaito se tensó al escuchar aquella frase, ¿A que se referían con lo de la chica? ¿A su amiga? El mero hecho de que el magnate estuviese compinchado con unos asesinos para poder dar con él, secuestrando a Aoko, le hirvió la sangre. Siguió escuchando.

- Esa estúpida nos ha puesto las cosas muy fáciles… -rió el hombre que se acercó a la mesa con una risa afilada y peligrosa- una vez la tengamos, haremos un "intercambio" con el ladrón… y…

- ¿Qué… Qué es esto? –escuchó Kaito un susurro suave en su oído. Era Aoko, que también estaba escuchando la conversación y no entendía nada- ¿Qué pretenden…? ¿Un intercambio? ¿Con quién…? ¿Y por qué hacen…?

El chico la miró unos instantes mientras hacía preguntas, hasta que al final, optó por taparle la boca. La cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con una mano mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca. Deseaba que en ese momento no estuviesen allí, él no fuese un sirviente, y que en vez de taparle la boca con la mano lo hiciese con los labios… Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza deprisa, había que ver en qué cosas pensaba en ese momento y lugar tan peligroso…

- Si nos escuchan, estamos perdidos… -le susurró al oído a su amiga que estaba inmóvil debido a la sorpresa.

Hacía un rato que se había dado cuenta de que aquel sirviente se trataba en realidad de Kid, pero debido a las numerosas sorpresas por el comportamiento del chico hacia ella, y aquella extraña sensación que sentía cuando estaba con él, hizo que no dijese nada al respecto.

- ¿Estarás en silencio? –le preguntó, ella asintió y él le quitó la mano de la boca. Sonrió- muy bien…

Y giró la cabeza de nuevo para volver a mirar la habitación, sus inquilinos y la conversación que estos mantenían. Pero la mano de él no soltó la cintura de Aoko. Ella casi sin aliento, se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro e intentar seguir el hilo de la conversación del despacho.

Se escucharon las risas audibles de varios hombres, entre ellos el magnate Hakuro.

- Si, tienes razón… es un plan muy bueno –dijo el magnate, al parecer, Kid se había perdido parte de la conversación por culpa de su interrupción ya que maldijo algo en voz baja- con eso mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro… -rió de nuevo.

- Cinco… -le corrigió una voz. Aquel hombre era el que más hablaba, al parecer el líder de aquel grupo, y su voz era peligrosa- no se olvide de nuestros invitados…

Kaito pensó en aquello, ¿cinco? No sabía que pretenderían esos tipos, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia todo aquello.

- Será mejor que vallamos hacia el lugar… si no queremos que se nos escape el escurridizo ladrón… y nos quedemos sin nada -dijo de nuevo aquel tipo con un tono de voz más peligroso de lo que ya era.

- Si, si… tienes razón, ya va siendo hora… -rió algo nervioso el Sr. Hakuro- faltan casi quince minutos para que aparezca el ladrón, y será hora de que yo también aparezca por allí… sino, el inspector se olerá algo raro…

Kaito soltó a su amiga bruscamente cuando escuchó pasos que se iban acercando a la puerta. Antes de que ella lo reprendiese enfadada por su empujón, le tapó la boca haciéndole un gesto con un dedo sobre sus labios para que no dijese nada y la cogió por la muñeca arrastrándola por el pasillo deprisa hasta abrir una de las habitaciones y entrar lo más deprisa posible cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo dirección a la habitación donde estaban los dos chicos. Cada vez se oían más cerca. Kaito estaba junto a la puerta nervioso por lo que estaba pasando y deseando que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su presencia allí y supiesen donde estaban. Miró el reloj frustrado, Kid NUNCA llegaba tarde a sus robos, excepto aquella última vez, que tuvo una excusa válida, a su parecer. La joven soltó su muñeca de la mano del sirviente llamando su atención y haciendo así que dejase de prestar atención a la puerta y las pisadas que se acercaban por el pasillo.

- Tú eres Kid… -dijo Aoko en un susurro con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese enfadada porque no se lo hubiese dicho nada más verse.

Kaito no tuvo otra opción, con su rostro inexpresivo en su famosa cara de póker, le sonrió pícaramente, y en un visto y no visto, se cambió de ropa llevando el traje de Kid. Hizo una reverencia y cuando se levantó, una rosa roja apareció en su mano enguantada y se la ofreció a ella con una sonrisa repitiendo las mismas palabras de aquella vez.

- Una bella flor… para una hermosa joven…

Aoko enrojeció a más no poder al recordar la última vez que se encontró con el ladrón cara a cara, a solas en el balcón de aquella habitación, y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Ya no había pasos, el magnate y los otros hombres estarían ya en la escena del "futuro robo". Solo faltaban diez minutos para la hora prevista y Aoko estaba allí flirteando con el ladrón. Se avergonzó de ello mientras acercaba la mano y cogía la rosa que Kid no soltó.

Una brisa entró a través de unas cortinas que había detrás de Aoko, revolviéndole el pelo suavemente. Detrás de ella había unas puertas de cristal que daban a una especie de terracita con vistas al jardín trasero. Kid sonrió.

- Es gracioso… -se acercó un poco a ella sin soltar la rosa- la última vez que nos vimos estábamos en un balcón tan grande como ese… -hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la terraza que había detrás de ella- y ahora… -cogió la rosa de la mano de Aoko y se acercó a ella poniendo la flor en el pelo de la chica y girándole suavemente la cabeza para verla bien, con el rostro bastante cerca del de ella. Bajó su mano enguantada por el pelo de la joven llevándose un mechón de cabello y ensimismándose en él, dejando luego reposar los ojos en la mirada de ella- ahora… -sonrió- estamos en la habitación.

Aoko se perdió en aquella voz suave y esa sonrisa prepotente pero al mismo tiempo dulce, y miró sus labios. Aquellos labios que se estaba muriendo de besar… Parpadeó sorprendida varias veces y se fijó en la proximidad de sus cuerpos y su rostro. Un nombre inundó su mente y un sentimiento de culpabilidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Le dio un empujón al ladrón apartándolo de ella.

- ¡No! –gritó mientras lo empujaba lo más lejos que pudo- quiero decir… yo… a mi…. (_"Kaito…")_ veras… a mí me gusta… (_"a mí me gustas tú Kaito")_ –se quedó callada ante aquel pensamiento. Kaito era Kaito y Kid era Kid, no eran la misma persona, que ella supiese. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos y Kaito la miró alarmado. Estaba muy confundida y no entendía nada de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? –se acercó unos pasos Kaito preocupado por la chica. Aoko lo miró bajando las manos.

- Si… es solo que… a mí me gusta un chico y…

Kaito la miró de nuevo con su cara de póker y luego sonrió.

- Y… ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

La joven se quedó sin habla, no sabía que responder aquello, ya que por un momento, le pareció ver que estaba celoso.

- Pero mejor será que me lo diga después, ya que solo faltan cinco minutos para mi salida, si no, llegaré tarde por segunda vez… -sonrió con picardía, y Aoko se sonrojó- Luego deberá decirme quien es el hombre que le ha robado el corazón a tan bella joven… -cogió una de sus manos y le dio un beso en ella suavemente, después se encaminó hacia la terraza y desapareció en la oscuridad dejándola sola en la habitación.

- Tal vez… Kid si sea… -y después de aquello salió deprisa al pasillo para ir a ver al ladrón en su robo.

Fuera, el lucero del atardecer aparecía en el oscurecido cielo de la tarde, y todo el mundo miraba hacia aquella estrella expectante por la aparición. De pronto, la estrella brilló y con ella apareció por los cielos, como si él mismo hubiese venido desde aquella estrella, el esperado ladrón de guante blanco, Kaitou Kid.

Se posó con una sonrisa sobre uno de los torreones de la mansión, extendió los brazos, cogió aire y…

- ¡Ladyes and Gentelmans! –se escuchó por cualquier lugar el eco de la voz de Kid como si hubiese megáfonos por todos lados que doblaran la potencia de su voz, y alertaran a todo el mundo, policías y civiles sobre su presencia- ¡Aquí realizaré mi último pero grandioso robo para todos ustedes…! -helicópteros de las noticias que lo enfocaban con sus cámaras en directo se entremezclaban con los de la policía dificultándoles el trabajo, Kid continuó después de una pequeña pausa como si alardeara, y con una sonrisa dijo- ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

Y ante los ojos de miles de espectadores, policías y cientos de cámaras de T.V desapareció con una niebla blanca y montones de palomas que salieron de ella como si se tratase de Kid transformado en ellas.

En la habitación donde se encontraba la caja fuerte y el codiciado rubí _"La estrella de la tarde"_, todos los guardias estaban preparados y esperando impacientes la aparición del ladrón después de escuchar su aviso desde fuera. El inspector estaba que echaba chispas ¿Cómo se atrevía a alardear así? ¿Y qué era eso de su último robo? Nunca sería el último a menos que él lo atrapara, y esa noche era lo que iba a hacer. Corrió hacia la puerta de la caja fuerte diciendo.

- ¡Todos a vuestros puestos! ¡Estad atentos a cualquier movimiento o persona sospechosa del lugar! ¡No dejéis escapara a Kid por nada del mundo! ¡¿Entendido? –gritaba a todo pulmón el inspector Nakamori a los policías que correteaban por la sala yendo a sus lugares, mientras él mismo se ponía delante de la caja fuerte.

- ¡Hai! –contestaron todos al unísono mientras se posicionaban.

- ¡Esta vez seguro que te atraparé Kid el ladrón! ¡Este será tu último robo, porque vas a ir directo a la cárcel! –dijo Nakamori con un puño en alto enrabietado.

Los tres detectives juveniles se acercaron al inspector cuando de pronto, las luces de toda la mansión de apagaron, quedándose encendidos solo unos pequeños focos de tenue luz de emergencia.

- Valla inspector, usted con la misma imaginación de siempre ¿Acaso nunca cambiará de frase? –rió una voz pretenciosa y burlona.

Todos los policías se pusieron en guardia tras oír la voz, pero no lograron identificar su paradero, el ladrón no estaba ahí.

- ¿Naniiii? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –gritó el inspector cabreado y mirando a todos los lados- ¡Donde te escondes, cobarde! –una risa divertida sonó en la sala- ¡No puedes escapar, y tampoco puedes entrar a la caja fuerte, es demasiado sofisticada para ti! ¡y nosotros te cerramos el paso!–rió Nakamori burlón.

- Inspector –lo llamó una voz conocida, una voz joven de uno de los chicos de antes, con los que había tenido una no muy agradable charla anteriormente.

- Que quieres Kudo, no es hora de estar hablando… -contestó Geizo molesto sin dejar de vigilar la sala.

- Hemos encontrado micrófonos y enchufes en las cámaras de seguridad… además de varios altavoces repartidos por la sala…

¿Y…?

Pues verá… el ladrón ahora mismo puede estar viéndonos y escuchándonos desde cualquier parte de la mansión… ya que ha puesto unos altavoces para que diese la impresión de que estaba aquí cuando no lo es, o realmente lo está, y es para engañarnos…

Se escuchó una risa.

Habéis dado en el blanco… -dijo Kid aun sin aparecer- por desgracia, no habéis dado con mi paradero, pero aunque parezca imposible, estoy justo donde menos esperáis…

¿Cómo? –dijo incrédulo el inspector.

Los detectives fruncieron el ceño molestos. Eso era imposible la seguridad de aquella caja fuerte era impenetrable ¿por dónde había podido entrar? Y lo más importante ¿realmente se refería a que se encontraba ahí dentro? Una risa burlona se escuchó de nuevo.

Como ya dije, este es el último y grandioso robo de Kaitou Kid.

El inspector furioso empezó a despotricar y a gritar a los agentes que se reuniesen con él en la caja fuerte para abrirla, ya que según parecía, el ladrón se encontraba dentro. El magnate, que estaba ahí vigilando todo lo que ocurría desde hacía poco rato, se acercó donde se encontraba el inspector para abrir la caja fuerte, con una expresión de contrariedad y molestia en su rostro.

Kaito sonrió desde su posición. De entre los numerosos policías que corrían nerviosos hacia la puerta de la caja fuerte donde se encontraba su superior, dispuestos a atrapar al ladrón, un policía con aspecto joven corrió hacia allí pasando al lado de Hakuba y rozándole el hombro. Este lo miró con sospecha en su rostro y luego se giró hacia sus compañeros.

Sabéis tan bien como yo que Kid no está dentro… todavía.

Heiji y Shinichi asintieron con una sonrisa y heiji dijo mientras se sujetaba la visera de su gorra con su típica pose.

Espero que el plan funcione –y se acercaron a la puerta blindada que ya estaba casi abierta.

Cotinuara.. XDD

En poco tiempo el siguiente cap ^^ (cuando pasen en estas 2 semanas los exámenes que tengo ^^)

Os espero en el siguiente cap.! Cuidaos mucho! Ja ne! ^^


End file.
